


thinking of you

by DeconstructedIronhide (InsertCoolName)



Series: Sinday Drabbles [15]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: BV Ironhide, IDW Warpath, Ironhide being a fucking tease??, M/M, Multiverse fuckery, Other, Sexting, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Valentine's Day, as usual, that's... pretty much it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 13:02:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17867768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsertCoolName/pseuds/DeconstructedIronhide
Summary: Ironhideputs on a show, one that never fails to leave Warpath even more revved up, without even being touched.…and when Ironhidedoesn’thave his beloved audience? Heimprovises.Starting with a selfie.





	thinking of you

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr drabble featuring @on-the-path-2-war's muse Warpath. Not beta read.

At this point, it’s no secret that Ironhide likes to  _ show off _ .

He  _ loves _ being watched.  _ Loves _ to put on a show. For him, it’s just another way to  _ tease. _ He’ll sit Warpath down and get him all revved up and aching for release and  _ so close to it _ , but then he’ll back off and leave Warpath to his own devices - which often means  _ unable to do anything _ \- and sit back to take care of himself. And it’s  _ never fast _ . Ironhide always takes his time, talking and getting comfortable and stroking down his own frame and slowly palming his spike or fingering himself open, smirking all the while and just making little sympathetic noises when Warpath begs for him to  _ do something _ ,  _ please, ‘Hide– _

Ironhide  _ puts on a show _ , one that never fails to leave Warpath even more revved up, without even being touched.

Sometimes it’s… a bit  _ weird _ . As in,  _ Ironhide-walking-around-the-apartment-with-his-panels-open-and-still-coated-in-paint-transfers-and-both-his-and-Warpath’s-fluids _ weird. But even  _ that _ is a show when it comes to Ironhide: sashaying hips when he walks past and legs propped wide open when he sits down, letting Warpath see  _ all _ of his ‘good work’, as Ironhide calls it, how  _ stretched _ and  _ wet _ he still is,  _ you’re staring awful hard there, Warpath, see something you like? _

Warpath usually jumps him at that point. Scrambles for his lap and tries to kiss the mecha silly while touching as much as he can and letting his own panels slide open with a  _ snkt _ .

It’s obvious Ironhide enjoys it  _ far too much _ . Loves having an audience he can rile up, just from working over his own frame and making Warpath  _ watch. _

…and when Ironhide  _ doesn’t _ have his beloved audience? He  _ improvises _ .

Starting with a selfie.

It confuses Warpath a bit at first. Ironhide isn’t big on having his picture taken, and even less so on taking his  _ own _ picture. But it’s…  _ innocent _ enough - Ironhide looking at the camera with a relaxed but  _ mischievous _ expression, optics half-shuddered and dentae bared in the start of a silly grin…

The message attached to it says  _ thinking of you _ .

It’s…  _ cute _ , in a too-sexy-for-his-own-good,  _ Ironhide _ kind of way. And makes Warpath’s spark do something  _ funny. _

He saves it without a second thought.

Then the next one comes, and his spark  _ jumps _ .

It’s still just Ironhide’s face, but this time his servo is in the frame, held up to his faceplates as he licks up his wrist with that ridiculous blue glossa–

His servo is  _ covered _ in lubricants.

_ thinking of you _

“Oh,  _ Primus _ .”

Faceplates burning, Warpath sets the datapad aside and takes a deep, slow invent. He’s suddenly feeling pretty damn uncomfortable back behind his paneling…

The datapad makes a noise. Another message.

Warpath ignores it.

Another noise.

Warpath ignores it again.

Another noise.

Warpath grabs for the datapad and switches it back on. Immediately he is met with three more pictures, two of Ironhide sucking on his own digits and another one of just his faceplates, although there’s a bit of pink fluid left on his lipplates from his ministrations. And he probably  _ knows _ it, if his slag-eating smirk is anything to go by.  _ Gods _ .

Giving another shaking ventilation, Warpath goes to set the datapad back down, but then it chimes once more.  _ last one _ , the attached message promises, and Warpath tries not to make a noise as he opens the image.

Ironhide’s lipplates are just visible at the top of the frame, curled into the same slag-eating smirk, but the rest is all– _ Ironhide _ . Paneling open, an absolute  _ mess _ , silvery transfluid coating his abdomen and lubricants leaking from his valve as he holds it open with two digits, giving Warpath and  _ excellent _ view of what Ironhide has managed to do with himself in his absence.

_ thinking of you _ , that first message taunts.

Warpath squeaks. Before he can turn off the datapad and set it aside, or, y’know,  _ throw it across the room _ , one last message comes through.

_ happy valentines day sweetspark <3 _


End file.
